bloscfandomcom-20200214-history
Star Command
, the headquarters of the Galactic Alliance.]] Star Command is the base of operations of the Space Ranger Corps, a para-military organization whose main purpose is to keep the galaxy safe from criminals. They serve as the Galactic Alliance's primary means of defense against the likes of the Evil Emperor Zurg. Description Orbiting high above Capital Planet, the headquarters of the Galactic Alliance, Star Command is a large space station shaped like two three-dimensional triangles wedged together at their bases. Its exact size is unknown, but it can easily accommodate hundreds of Space Rangers, LGMs and Star Cruisers alike. Layout There are several launch bays, cafeterias, and training decks. Briefing Room This is the room where Space Rangers get the information on important missions from Commander Nebula. A large table is centered in the middle of the room with many chairs. The room also contains a large window which overlooks Capital Planet. Combat Control Center Escape Pod This is the one room that can control and override all of Star Command's functions, as well as act like an escape pod from danger. For self-defense and combat, a user can release small blue Star Command logo-shaped laser drones. Launch Bay All the ships used by Star Command are docked, serviced, and launched from here. Locker Room Where Rangers come in to change in and out of their uniforms, and place their personal possessions inside their lockers. Lounge Rooms Rangers can hang out and relax in these seating areas. There are couches, chairs and a few tables located in these areas. Vid-screens are available to them in case they want to watch something on the tube. If they want to gaze at the beauty of the stars, a large window or two is there for them to view through. Maintenance Bay Where Star Cruisers are temporarily placed for maintenance to ensure they do not interfere with landings or take-offs in the Launch Bay. Mission Control Mission Control is the main deck of Star Command. Here, LGMs and Space Rangers alike regulate traffic and give clearance to vessels launching out of the space station and vessels to and from the Galactic Alliance's territory. Refuse Hatch This is the one weak spot of Star Command as it can cause a chain reaction if it's being targeted. Science Bay The Science Bay is where the LGMs spend their time developing new weapons and technology, as well as where they repair XR the numerous times he's blown up or malfunctioned. Training Deck The Training Deck is where the Space Rangers go to train and hone their fighting skills against a variety of obstacles, ranging from robots to lasers. History Not much is known about how Star Command came to be, but Commander Nebula has been at her helm for more than twenty years. Space Rangers Under construction. For a list of all Space Rangers, named and unnamed, go here. Teams Team Lightyear Maneuvers The Space Rangers use a series of complex formations when fighting. Usually coordinated by each team's captain. Defensive Perimeter: Rangers stand in line, sometimes in a half circle, in order to protect both themselves and whatever is situated behind their ranks. Delta Formation: Under construction. Gemini Split: Two flying Space Rangers break apart from each other and fly in opposite directions to confuse the enemy. Kentauren Leg Whip: Basic training at the Academy. By sweeping your leg underneath your opponent and toppling them to the ground, you can then grab them by the leg and toss them into another opponent. Nuzonian Maneuver: The Nuzonian Maneuver is a maneuver that Buzz invented to "catch the Nuzonians by surprise". Whatever the maneuver entails, Booster and Mira used it to destroy Canis Lunis's radioactive moon. LGMs Under construction. Technology Under construction. Defense Systems Star Command has an array of defenses at her disposal. Deflector Shield: It can ward off most attacks, but would be overwhelmed by a large enough impact. Repulsor Field: The LGMs employed a prototype repulsor field when Gravitina kept using her gravitational powers to change the orbit of asteroids and attack Star Command. Activated by a remote-control the LGMs gave Commander Nebula, and generated by three satellite dishes at the peak of Star Command's dome, it created a green-colored force-field that managed to keep the asteroids at bay long enough for Team Lightyear to stop Gravitina. Star Cruisers Star Command's starcruisers are Andromeda-class, the highest in existence. Starcruisers employ missile launchers and a variety of energy based weapons. Space Suits Pulsar-400 Enviro-Suit The Pulsar-400 Enviro-Suit is the standard armor all Space Rangers wear as their primary uniform. Its colors are white, green and purple. Though cloth-like in texture except for the chestplates, they are durable, strong enough to withstand any blast short of a supernova, but they can occasionally sustain tears. They also have a built-in space helmet that can be mainly be open or closed when used in space or on a planet. The red button situated on the left side of the suit activates a Ranger's jetpack or thrusters along with built-in glider wings. A blue button situated on the inside of the right forearm, usually hidden, can activate emergency hypersleep. The suits themselves can also magnetize in order to remain securely attached to a fragment of metal or the hull of a ship. Given the nature and diverse array of species and races in the Galactic Alliance, Space Ranger Enviro-suits have been customized to suit the anatomical needs of the wearer. Quadrupedal races would have additional legs and larger torso section. Rangers having additional arms would have additional arms and gloves. The dactyly of various members (arrangement and number of digits; fingers and toes) would necessitate different gloves and boots. Communicator: Usually situated on the left forearm, most notably the wrist, the communicator is a small compartment that Rangers can use to contact each other and Star Command. Besides the wrist communicator, suits also have a back-up communication system. Laser: The wrist laser, usually situated on the right forearm of a space suit (though suits are occasionally equipped with two), is a Ranger's default means of defense against their enemies. The lasers have settings, ranging from stunning an enemy to atomizing them entirely. Storage compartment: 'The blue diamond-shaped chest insignia can act as a storage unit, keeping things like food and compact items. Servo Suits These particular space suits are made out of plated armor instead of cloth and are perfect for protection against Karn's ferocious creatures (theoretically speaking, as a gnarlzak was enough to render the suits into piles of scrap metal). While they do come with the standard wrist laser, these suits can also fire off a glue-like substance called "elasta-hold", a bio-degradable compound that dissolves within one hour of its use and is only used for restraining people and creatures alike. Vege-suit Vege-suits were developed by Professor Triffid and used when fighting NOS-4-A2. They are suits made from genetically engineered plants. The suits permit survival in space and other environments and can even be repaired using plant transplants. They can be used against energy monsters. However, the suits have one critical liability: the emotional constraints of the wearer. A negative personality will cause the suit to wither and degrade, causing its life support capabilities to fail. If this happens, its wearer will suffocate. Weapons ''See Weaponry Equipment *'''Lunar rover: An exploration vehicle designed for fast travel over rocky terrain, it is small enough to be stored in the cargo bay of a star cruiser and has room for two. Trivia * Star Command was founded by Commander Nebula.Buzz Lightyear of Star Command: Behind the Scenes * Star Command's design is based off of the Space Mountain attraction at Disney theme parks worldwide.Space Mountain: Trivia * The dominant color of the Space Ranger suit is white to reflect the space suits of the early Apollo astronauts. The colors lime green and purple were also added because they are John Lasseter and his wife Nancy's favorite colors, respectively.Disney Living: John Lasseter Talks Toys Vol. 6 Appearances *The Adventure Begins *The Torque Armada *Gravitina *XL *Little Secrets *NOS-4-A2 *Tag Team *The Return of XL *Mindwarp *Panic on Bathyos (cameo) *Shiv Katall *Stress Test *A Zoo Out There *Super Nova *Downloaded *The Plasma Monster (mentioned) *The Crawling Flesh *Dirty Work *The Slayer *The Lightyear Factor *Head Case *The Yukari Imprint *The Shape Stealer *Eye of the Tempest *Revenge of the Monsters *Lone Wolf (cameo) *Revenge of the Raenoks *The Starthought *Conspiracy *At Large on a Small Planet *Sunquake *War and Peace and War *Lost in Time *Wirewolf (mentioned) *Rescue Mission *Star Smasher *Enemy Without a Face *Good Ol' Buzz *Holiday Time *Opposites Attract *Ancient Evil *42 References Category:Locations Category:Space stations Category:Agencies